


Be my mirror, my sword, and shield

by anthologia



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows, immediately, that he loves her. What really takes time is how, piece by piece, he stumbles into an understanding of the ways he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my mirror, my sword, and shield

He knows, immediately, that he loves her. What really takes time is how, piece by piece, he stumbles into an understanding of the _ways_ he loves her. As a friend, first, and he feels that almost immediately, just _there_ and in reach and so easy to accept. The way she smiles at him when they first see each other in the mornings, the way she gravely takes his opinions into account when a member of her Table approaches her with a problem, the way she squeezes his hand and kisses him on the cheek (“for courage,” she says) before he asks Susan Moriana to a dance for the first time.

 

Every member of the Table pledges to follow her to whatever university she chooses, but they keep it a secret, because they know she would be so concerned they were constraining their futures for her. And maybe they are, but they will follow her, no matter where she goes. They manage to keep this to themselves until Lance turns up with a full athletic scholarship to another college, torn between his loyalty to his friend _(his King)_ and the desire to follow his passions. When he cracks and finally tells Allie what happened, she throws words at them – _stupid_ and _wasting your potential_ and _I can’t believe you sometimes_ – but she speaks to Lance softly and kindly and convinces him that he would best serve her by attending the school he prefers.

 

And then she raises her voice and adds, with an edge of steel in her voice, that anyone _else_ who purposefully skipped out on their college of choice was doing a disservice to both her and to themselves. And he loves her. He loves her so much then, as his King and as his leader and as his friend, and he knows, without a doubt, that he will follow her wherever she goes.

 

What really blindsides him is that he loves her romantically, which is so stupid because really, he’s supposed to be the _smart_ one. It takes a vision to tip him off, when they’re on their way to class and he stumbles in the snow like an idiot, and she rushes over to him, touches the back of his head to look for bruises, and then – then he’s naked, kneeling before her and nipping lightly at her thigh while her fingers comb through his hair like a blessing. He can taste her on his tongue, and she’s moaning, their names getting mixed up on her lips (“Miles,” she says, and then, as his lips brush against her clit, “ _Merlin.”_ )

 

Then he blinks, and he’s in the snow again, but he’s painfully, awfully hard and so aware of how close she is, how much he’d like to blow off class and drag her back to his dorm to make his vision a reality. She’s staring at him in confusion and concern, though, and he has calculus in three minutes, and he’s not sure he can even contain the feelings the vision has stirred up in him as it is _now_ , let alone in any other context, so he smiles and says he’s fine and pushes it away in a flurry of equations and variables.

 

For now.


End file.
